


Feels Like Summer

by Stupidseawitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky x Reader, F/M, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidseawitch/pseuds/Stupidseawitch
Summary: Discovering that the team is meeting without you, you take it up with good ol' Captain America. Things go as well as they possibly can when you're stubborn and he's Steve Rogers, and he sends you out to cool down.
Relationships: Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bucky x Reader One Shot Collection





	Feels Like Summer

“What do you mean, I can’t go in?!” You practically screamed at F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Mr. Rogers has asked me to keep you out.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded calmly.

“This is bullshit, Steve!” You yelled through the door before storming off to your room. It was the fourth time this _week_ that this had happened. There was a conference for the Avengers and, when you went to see what was happening, you were kept out by none other than Captain _fucking_ America. You were beyond irritated, you were pissed off.

The only good thing about being excluded was that you had the entire compound to yourself, so no one could bother you when you were trying to calm down. Of course, if you weren’t being excluded, you wouldn’t _need_ to calm down, but you were trying to stay positive.

‘ _You know what?_ ’ You thought as you stared at the pillow you had violently chucked at the wall in frustration. ‘ _Fuck being positive. I’m allowed to be angry!’_

So, you decided to stew in your own bad mood, despite your better judgement, because the douche-bags that continued to keep you in the dark about the new mission should know how upset you were.

Nearly an hour later, the meeting adjourned and you were now in the training room, working out your anger on a poor, unsuspecting punching bag.

“Miss L/N?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke.

“Yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y?” You responded, definitely out of breath.

“Mr. Rogers has requested your presence in the briefing room.”

“Tell him that I said, ‘I’d rather choke on my own dick.’” You panted out, unwrapping your hands and taking a seat on the nearest bench. Your entire body hurt from the intense exercise, hands were red and sore, you knew that this shit would hurt tomorrow.

You sighed, taking a moment to rest before getting up to put the equipment away. ‘ _I am in…_ so _much pain.’_ You groaned as you forced yourself to stand up and throw your gloves into the small cubby before moving onto the weights station, placing the weights back into their respective areas.

Just as you were finishing up, the doors pushed open.

“Y/N.” He didn’t even have to raise his voice, the disappointment was evident in his low tones.

“Shit.” You whispered and turned to Steve, crossing your arms and ignoring the burning pain in your shoulders. “What do you want, Steve?”

Steve sighed at your closed-off attitude, frowning and running his hand over his face. “I came to ask you if you wanted to go out and calm down.”

“Not with _you_.” You answered bitterly.

“Great, you and Bucky will leave in twenty minutes, go shower.” Steve said flatly, letting the door slam behind him as he left the training area.

You was beyond confused. ‘ _Since when was Bucky even a part of our conversation?’_ But everyone knew that when Steve said twenty minutes, he _meant_ twenty minutes, so you left quickly to shower.

 ** _Earlier_** :

“Alright, that covers it. We’ll discuss this again on Saturday.” Steve closed out the meeting and began shutting things down as the avengers shuffled out of the briefing room, making casual conversation. Well, all but one.

“What’s up, Buck?” Steve asked, resting his hands on his belt.

“Why can’t we involve Y/N in this mission?” Bucky asked out of genuine curiosity. He’d seen the you fight and it magnificent, there should be no reason to leave you out of this.

Steve sighed before looking at Bucky again, “She’s too close to this. This organization took out her family. I knew she’s a great fighter, but I don’t know how she might react when it’s so personal.”

“You’ve had me work HYDRA missions,” Bucky stated, crossing his arms. Steve was about to respond, but Bucky beat him to it. “Look, she’s an excellent fighter. I think she’d be a great addition to the team for this, but it’s your call. I trust you.”

Steve nodded, “Thank you, Buck.”

Silence fell between the two and Steve looked at Bucky, knowing he wasn’t finished. “I just hope she’s not too angry.” Bucky added at the last minute. “She seemed pretty upset earlier.”

“Why don’t you talk to her?” There was no hint of a joke in Steve’s words, but Bucky knew that Steve was teasing him, in part. Bucky had confided in Steve that he was interested in you a few months after you had arrived. You were kind and strong-willed and he wanted to get to know you better, he just never knew what to say.

Bucky just scoffed at Steve’s words and left the room.

This conversation was exactly why Bucky was just as surprised as you when he learned he was taking you out to clear your head.

You waited by front door for Bucky, already changed into simple jeans and an old Stark Enterprises shirt, staring at your phone and absentmindedly scrolling.

“Hey,” Bucky called out as he walked up, he wore a red t-shirt, a zip-up jacket, a glove over his metal hand, and a hat with dark blue jeans.

“Hey,” You responded casually. “Dressed a bit warm for Summer, aren’t you?” 

“People get intimidated when they see my metal arm.” Bucky explained, his nerves making your joke soar miles over his head. Bucky cleared his throat and unlocked the car, getting in and reaching over to unlock the passenger side.

“Right,” You muttered before getting in. “Jeez, you’d think Steve could afford a better car now that he’s an avenger.” You tried to joke again.

“I’ve bugged him about getting a better car more times than I can count, he refuses to listen.” Bucky responded, a small smile on his face as he pulled out.

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence. Neither of you really knew how to talk to each other because you never really did. With so many people living in the compound, there was always a buffer or someone else to talk to. But now, with just the two of you, it was painful.

A brief sigh of relief left you as the car pulled up at _Daisy & Dot’s Ice Cream Parlor,_ a cute shop in the middle of a busy center. It seemed to be the only family-owned business left in the area.

The cute shop was fairly empty, there was a couple sitting in the corner giggling and two other girls on their phones at another table. The shop had white walls with large colorful dots of pastel cyan, blue, and pink, as well as smaller dots of black. Quiet pop floated through the shop, giving it a quiet, peaceful vibe. Imagining Bucky coming to this place to treat himself every once in a while made a small smile appear on your face.. Big ol’ Bucky with his “scary” metal arm and huge muscles coming to this quaint little mom-and- ~~pop~~ mom shop for ice cream was just such a cute image.

“What are you smiling about?” Bucky asked, snapping you out of your imagination.

“Oh, uh, nothing,” You waved him off, stepping up to the counter to order your cookies and cream ice cream. “So, how did you even find this place?” 

“Uh,” Bucky hesitated, bringing out his wallet and paying for his ice cream.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” You reassured, paying for your own and turning to find a table for them. “I know some places have certain stories behind them that we don’t always want to tell.”

Bucky cursed himself for his awkwardness. What happened to the suave soldier from the 40s? Bucky walked to the table he always sat at, in the corner closest to the door, and sat across from you.

“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind telling you.” You smiled at this, but it truly wasn’t that personal. He just didn’t like talking about things having to do with the Avengers in front of random people because they usually didn’t recognize him unless is was brought up. “I was having a really hard day at the compound. I was so stuck in my head that I couldn’t focus on anything.” Bucky sighed and poked at his ice cream, “I ended up hurting Wanda because I wasn’t….right.” Your heart ached as his expression shift into one of guilt. He obviously still felt bad about it. “It wasn’t a terrible injury, but it could have been much worse if she didn’t snap me out of it. So, I left. I ran and I ran until I didn’t know where I was. This place didn’t have a lot of customers at the time so it seemed like a perfect place to rest.”

“Oh,” You nodded and ate a spoonful of her ice cream and almost moaned at the sweet, creamy goodness. “Well, it’s a great thing you found this place because their ice cream is _amazing_.” You smiled to try and lighten the mood.

Bucky chuckled a little, and ate a spoonful of his own rocky road. He nodded in approval and smiled as you ate another bite and did a little dance in your chair. Silence settled, once again, and Bucky hated it. He hated that he couldn’t just _talk_ to you. You were nice and funny, so why couldn’t you just have a normal conversation?

“Okay, let’s be honest.” You suddenly interrupted his thoughts, putting your ice cream down again. Bucky leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, giving you a nod to continue. “This is weird.” His heart sank but he kept up his appearance. “But, it doesn’t have to be! Look, we never really talk just us, so of course it’s going to be a little awkward when we do it for the first time. We just need to find ways to get an _actual_ conversation going.”

Bucky nodded in understanding and sat normally in his chair again. “Like what?”

You smiled at his willingness to play along. “The question game never hurts?” 

Bucky contemplated this for a moment before nodding, “Alright, let’s do it.”

“Okay, but you have to be honest. No matter what the question is.” You insisted, your expression totally serious.

“Okay,” Bucky scratched his cheek and nodded once more. “But, you have to do the same.”

“Of course! I’m no liar.” You smirked, your eyes full of anticipation.

Now that the deal had been struck, you couldn’t wait to see what kind of questions Bucky would ask and what kind of answers you would get from him. “Okay, I’ll go first.” You offered.

“Okay,” He chuckled at her excitement.

“Who is your least favorite person that lives in the tower?” You asked, smirking and taking another spoonful of ice cream.

“If this is how you start, Doll, I don’t even want to think about what you’re building up to,” Bucky laughed and took a spoonful while contemplating his answer. Meanwhile, you were hoping he didn’t notice the light pink dusting your cheeks at the nickname he had so casually given you. “If I had to pick one….” He sighed, “Tony.”

“I knew it!” You cackled and stomped your feet in joy.

“What about you? Who do you hate the most?” Bucky asked in a mocking tone, but there was a small smile on his face.

“That’s not even the question!” You scoffed, pretending to be offended, but you gave up on the ruse quickly and answered fairly quickly. “Steve, right now, because he’s been a giant dick lately.” 

“What about when Steve’s not a ‘giant dick?’” Bucky asked, hoping it wasn’t him.

“Hey, it’s _my_ turn.”

“Okay, okay,”

You and Bucky laughed at each other’s ridiculous questions and even _more_ ridiculous answers for hours. Neither of you had realized just how much time had passed.

Neither of you _loved_ the compound. Bucky was always scared of Tony suddenly becoming angry again about old issues and you were tired of the secrecy and drama that always seemed to be going on. It was a well-deserved break and you both made a quality friend from it.

“That’s too far!” Bucky laughed, not noticing the setting sun through the window.

“Come on!” You begged, “If you had to pick one. _Besides_ Steve!”

“Next question!”

“No way! You have to answer!”

“That wasn’t the deal!”

“I don’t care!” You laughed and waited for Bucky to answer.

He gave you a mock glare and you leaned on your elbow and stuck out your tongue, scrunching up your face to try and make him laugh. Bucky couldn’t contain his smile, or his blush, but he didn’t care.

“Fine!” He yelled, completely exasperated.

You looked at Bucky, anticipating his answer, a huge smile on your face.

“Sam.” He eventually mumbled. Bucky’s nostrils were flaring and his face was red.

You lost it. You laughed so hard, you almost fell out of your chair. Tears in your eyes, hand over your stomach, your body shook with hearty, genuine laughter. “Ow! Crampcrampcrampcrampcramp!” You yelled, still laughing.

Bucky knew he should at least be upset by how hard you were laughing at his discomfort, but he was just admiring how easily you could laugh around him. You were so at ease, in complete contrast to how you both felt earlier.

“Okay, okay!” Bucky yelled defensively when yyou finally calmed down. “What about you?” He asked in retaliation.

“Psh, easy.” You crossed your arms and leaned back in your chair, a smile still on your face. “Wanda.” You said simply, as if you’d thought about it before.

Bucky was taken aback by your comfort in answering the question.

“Okay, I have another question.” Your said suddenly.

“As long as it’s not like that other one.”

“It won’t be, I promise.” You giggled a little before trying, and failing, to be serious.

“Okay, shoot.” He leaned back in his chair again.

“Why didn’t you ever talk to me before this?”

Bucky tried to hide his shock, but you saw it. He hadn’t expected this and what could he say? ‘Sorry, being tortured by HYDRA took all of my social skills?’ Bucky was irritated with his own imaginary sass, and was listing the reasons that wouldn’t work when he realized that you were still waiting for his answer.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Bucky answered, shaking his head and looking away. “I’ve changed a lot since the 1940’s and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to talk to you without scaring you off, I guess.” Bucky ran his hand through his shaggy hair, his hat abandoned hours ago.

You nodded in understanding and spoke again, softly. “I don’t think you’ve changed as much as you think.” Bucky looked up to find you smiling at him.

Bucky’s heart was warm at your kind words, but they stirred something inside him. It made him hurt and happy all at once and he had no idea what to make of it. As you watched his face reflect his complicated emotions, you reached across the small table and took Bucky’s metal hand in your own warm one.

Bucky stared at you, taking in all of your features. You were truly beautiful, but more than that, you were beautiful in the way you acted and carried yourself. The way you laughed with no shame, the way you allowed yourself to be angry and sad, you walked with confidence and it showed. He couldn’t believe you were sat in front of him, being perfectly candid and honest.

“So,” Bucky changed the subject before his heart exploded, “Why didn’t you ever to me? I mean, it’s a two-way street, Doll.”

You blushed again, and giggled, leaning back in your chair and running your hand through your hair, taking it away from Bucky’s hand. He quickly took his hand back, slightly embarrassed but also disappointed that you retrieved it.

“I guess I thought you’d come to me when you were ready.” You shrugged. “But if I had come to you earlier, we never would have come to this _amazing_ ice cream place and asked each other those truly _insightful_ questions!”

Bucky laughed and nodded, “I guess that’s true.” He was about to ask you another question when his phone buzzed in his pocket. _‘Steve_ ’ flashed across the screen and he furrowed his brows but answered. “Damn.” He whispered as he realized the sun had gone down.

“What?” Steve asked on the other side of the line.

“Who is it?” You mouthed to Bucky.

“Nothing, what’s going on?” Bucky responded before whispering “It’s Steve.”

“It’s 7 o’clock, where are you guys?” Steve questioned.

“We’re heading home right now, we lost track of time.” Bucky lied, standing up and motioning for you to follow him.

You thanked the owners before following Bucky outside to the car. “Oh, fuck, when did the sun go down?” You muttered as you stepped outside.

“Alright. Be careful, Buck.” Steve warned before hanging up the phone.

Bucky thanked Steve and they exchanged goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Bucky pocketed his phone and unlocked the car.

“Jeez, how long were we out?” You asked, buckling your seat belt as Bucky pulled out.

“Apparently a while”

After talking the whole way home, a strange silence fell as you pulled into the compound. Bucky put the car in park, but stayed inside.

“I had fun today, Buck.” You said honestly, turning to look at the large man you had gotten to know today.

“Me too.” He smiled at you, grateful for this moment.

There was a pause before you spoke again. “Before we go back in with everyone, I just wanted to say…” you trailed off and sighed, before trying again. “I wanted to tell you- I just want you to know that-” You sighed again. “You can always talk to me.”

Bucky froze, his heart raced and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Thank you-” He finally began to say, but was stunned into silence with a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Bucky.” You whispered and pulled away before opening the door and leaving Bucky with his thoughts.

_‘Oh, God.’_


End file.
